Dare To Scare
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha decide to participate in their roommates' brand of fun.


At the Grant Mansion, Rachel and Sasha were enjoying some sister time. They just finished doing their hair and nails and were ready...to be bored. They just can't think of anything else to do.

"Any ideas?" Rachel asked her sibling.

Sasha sighed. "None that I could think of...we've already eaten all the pizza and-"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAARRR!"

"MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel and Sasha screamed and huddled together in fright.

"W-What was that?!" Sasha said, shivering.

Rachel's teeth were too busy chattering to answer as more horrible sounds rung through the house. When she heard more, she came to her senses. "Wait a minute, I think I know where that's coming from."

The girls exited their bedroom and looked down from the balcony. And low and behold, it was the galactic monsters: Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Ghostfreak, and Whampire. They were howling and prowling, booing, screeching, moaning, and groaning.

The sisters shared a confused look before Rachel asked, "What are you guys doing?"

The monsters looked up to their human friends. "We've got a big scare coming up." Snare-oh said. "We need extra practice."

"Wait a minute, how do you know someone is coming to the mansion?" asked Sasha.

Ghostfreak raised his clawed hand. "Guilty as charged."

"We're going to have a scare contest." Frankenstrike explained. "Ghostfreak went around town to find people who are planning to enter Grant Mansion."

"And I overheard that a fresh batch of victims are arriving tonight!" the Ectonurite finished in excitement.

"What?! Are you guys crazy?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't just scare innocent people half to death!" She and Sasha remembered all too well when the aliens scared them for the first time.

"And why are you making it a contest?" Sasha asked. "Aren't you all scary enough? There's no need to prove it." She paused. "Uh, no offense, Whammy."

Whampire grinned. "None taken, my angel." He flew up and have his fiancée a kiss on the cheek.

"It's no big deal, we hold this contest every year." Blitzwolfer implied. "And we just do it for fun, we're not proving anything."

"Especially when I smoked you last year!" Snare-oh gloated.

"We'll see about about that, Mummy-man!" the wolf growled, jabbing a claw into Snare-oh's chest.

Rachel watched them argue and rehearse amongst themselves, sighing. "Monsters will be monsters."

"You can't blame them." Sasha told her. "Scaring people is like, their favorite sport. And I should know, I'm engaged to one." She smiled to Whampire.

"Y'know, you ladies can join in if you want." Whampire offered.

The girls laughed, "That's nice of you, Honey. But I don't think we qualify." Sasha chuckled.

"Yeah, we're not exactly that scary." said Rachel.

Whampire shrugged then flew down to join his friends and assumed their positions.

The sisters headed back to their room. "Y'know, I wish we could join them." Sasha said. "It does sound like fun."

Rachel gave her a look. "Come on, Sasha. We may be bored, but we're not that-"

Then they heard the door open. Curiosity winning again, the girls carefully peeked from the balcony to see who was here.

Sasha almost screamed if not for Rachel covering her mouth in time. It was Nathaniel! Behind him were three punks and two girls swaggering into the old mansion. Rachel immediately recognized the girls, it was Bethany and Stephanie!

"Man, what a dump." one of them sneered.

"You said it, Butch." said Nathaniel.

"Alright, you bums. The boss wants everything that's valuable in this house! We do the job, we get paid. Easy money!" They all laughed while the girls glared daggers at them.

"So, they wanna be in Fistrick's gang, huh?" Rachel scowled, now seeing this scare contest in a whole new way. "You know what? I think they need a good scare right outta here. Maybe out of the country!"

Sasha smirked as she rubbed her hands together. "And I think there's way how we can join in on the fun..."

"How?"

Sasha grabbed Rachel by the arm. "To the bat-closet!" And they ran back to their room.

* * *

Nathaniel marched up to the group like a drill sergeant. "Alright, boys. Let's split up, Butch and I will take this way, Aden and Chuck will take the other. You chicks go wherever you want."

"Heh Heh Heh Heh..."

Nathaniel and the wannabe gangbangers were stiff as boards, they looked around in every direction. Then, Butch screamed and pointed up, the others screamed after him and hugged each other.

Ghostfreak hovered towards the petrified bullies. He was wearing a tattered, worn out tuxedo jacket. "I am the ghost of Michael Grant!" he wailed in his ghostly tone. "There's no escape now! You will meet your doom here and be trapped forever!" He pulled back his skin and unleashed his striped tentacles and let out an unearthly laugh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The gang split up down separate hallways to escape the ghost, scared out of their little minds.

Butch slammed the door behind him, shaking like a leaf. He saw the beam of moonlight shine through the window, he followed it then his heart skipped a beat. For the moonlight was shining on Blitzwolfer. He opened his quadra-hinged muzzle.

"GRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" he howl-roared at the teen.

Bud's scream was heard through the banging door.

* * *

Aden was hiding in a different room. He could hear his friend's horrified screams. Shivers trembled down his spine. That's when he saw the walls, they were covered with Egyptian hieroglyphics and murals. He gulped seeing a room that was so out of place in a house like this.

Then Aden felt something coil around his ankles that yanked him to the floor and was being dragged. He screamed as he tried to free himself. He stopped in front of a sarcophagus against the wall. Aden realized that he was being pulled by bandages coming from the Egyptian coffin.

Suddenly, the sarcophagus began to open and Snare-oh stepped out of it, moaning as he did so. He stiffly raised his arms and moved towards his victim.

Aden started squeaking before he fell over in a faint.

* * *

Chuck was tired of running down the hall, he sat himself down in a chair to cool his jets. Then he heard his stomach rumble, he got up and looked around until her finally found the kitchen.

"Yeah! Time for munchies, man!" Chuck went up to the fridge and opened it, then screamed in horror. The fridge was filled with disgusting, gruesome looking foods and ingredients that no human being could possibly eat. The very sight made him want to puke, he stepped away from the fridge then bumped into something pretty hard...and fleshy.

The boy turned around, and looked up to see Frankenstrike towering over him, growling.

"GYAAAAAAAAH! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN!" Chuck shrieked, terrified. Frankenstrike lunged at the boy, but he jumped away and the Transylian slammed into the fridge, knocking down a bag of flour and it fell right on top of him.

When the cloud of flour cleared, Frankenstrike turned to Chuck with a groaning frown, his body was now white as snow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chuck screamed louder than ever. "NOW HE'S A GHOST! AAAAAAAH!"

Frankenstrike just looked at the screaming boy. "Really?"

* * *

In a dark bedroom, Nathaniel was hiding under the bed, hoping the ghost wouldn't find him. Nervously, he poked his head out and looked around, nothing scary was around, so he came out.

Nathaniel's greedy eye was caught by an expensive looking vase on the table. He reached up to grab it when he heard something open. Slowly, he turned around and saw a dusty coffin open, a black gloved hand with green fingers lifted the lid.

Nathaniel wheezed in a sharp breath as he backed against the wall.

Whampire slowly rose with his arms folded across his chest and opened his sharp eyes, right before baring his fangs at the young intruder.

"I must feed..." he hissed. He roared as he launched himself towards Nathaniel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Up in the attic, Bethany and Stephanie looked around the dusty place. So far, they haven't seen any more ghosts, so they decided to find some loot.

"I still don't think we should be doing this." Bethany said warily. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

"Come on, Steph! It must have been a trick or something! There's no such thing as haunted houses." Bethany replied. She sneezed when some dust entered her nose. "Man, I'm guessing the maid doesn't haunt this place."

"But I do..."

The girls stiffened, they looked over and saw a life-sized rag doll in the shadowy corner. It was really Sasha wearing a rag doll costume. Her mouth, hands, and dress were covered with fake blood.

Her eyes went blank and a creepy smile crept on her face. She moved towards the girls in little jerks. "Come play with me..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls let out the loudest, most horrified screams ever heard by mortal ears. They fell over themselves in their attempt to get away. More like, crawl away.

They stumbled all the way down the stairs, out of the attic and into the hallway. That's when they heard a stampede of screams heading their way. They backed against the wall and saw three of the boys running past them in a flash. Then Aden followed after them, his body wrapped up in a cocoon of bandages.

The girls gaped at what they just saw. "Are we gonna die or something?" Stephanie squeaked.

The girls felt something tapping on their shoulders, it kept tapping until they finally turned and saw a skeleton.

"Would you like to join us?!" it cried, letting out a fearful cackle.

The girls screamed and fled in fear.

The punks came bursting out of the house, screaming all together as they ran and didn't stop for a minute.

In the hallway, Sasha was laughing so hard, she held her aching stomach. The skeleton took off her skull mask, it was Rachel underneath. "That. Was. AWESOME!" she nearly howled like Blitzwolfer.

The sisters high-fived and laughed, happy and elated of their success. After cleaning up their act and makeup, the exhausted Sasha and Rachel went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the Jocklin sisters came down for breakfast, but were surprised to see the alien monsters there, smiling at them.

Rachel blinked. "Uh, good morning?"

"Good morning, fellow haunters." Snare-oh greeted them.

"What?!" The girls said in unison.

Whampire turned on the TV on the kitchen counter, it showed film of the monsters' performances. But the humans's eyes went wide in shock when they showed Rachel and Sasha's scares!

"You mean you guys were filming this?!" Sasha exclaimed, her face red.

"Of course, how do you think we judge each others' scare?" Frankenstrike told them. "We set up hidden cameras all over the house."

"And I've gotta say, you two put on quite a show!" Blitzwolfer complimented.

The sisters turned their heads. "Aw, it was nothing." Rachel said. "Sasha masterminded the whole thing."

Sasha rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "Well, it's amazing what you can do with leftover Halloween costumes and makeup."

"And I think I know who our winner is..." Ghostfreak mused. Everyone looked at each other, nodding in agreement before Snare-oh declared,

"The winner of this year's Scare-athon is...Sasha!"

"Oh, my!" Sasha gasped, she was bashful all over.

"Yeah! Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!" the aliens cheered and chanted in applause.

Rachel slapped her sister on the back. "Congrats, Sis! You definitely deserved it!"

"Yeah! I mean, a bloody rag doll?! What a stroke of genius!" Snare-oh said. "If that's not worth a prize, I don't know what is!"

"I get a prize?!" asked Sasha. "What is it?"

Whampire smiled with a sly grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "A romantic night out with me." he purred.

Sasha giggled as she cuddled up to the Vladat. "Best prize ever!"


End file.
